1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a volume control device mounting mechanism for various equipment mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 is a configuration of the conventional volume control device mounting mechanism for on-vehicle equipment. In the figure, element 1 is a variable resistor for controlling volume of on-vehicle equipment element 2 is a shaft of the variable resistor 1, element 3 is a volume control knob connected to an end of the shaft, and element 4 is a chassis. Through a insertion hole 5 on the chassis 4 illustrated in FIG. 6, the shaft 2 is inserted and is supported by the chassis 4 with nuts 6 arranged to a threaded portion 2a at the middle of the shaft 2. Element 7 is a base plate for mounting the variable resistor and element 8 is a panel for the on-vehicle equipment.
The conventional volume control device mounting mechanism as described above adopts a method in which the shaft 2 of the variable resistor is secured to the chassis with the nuts 6. Therefore, in order to stably fix the variable resistor, the shaft 2 is secured to the chassis with large force.
Since the conventional volume control device mounting mechanism has the configuration described above, when the volume control knob 3 receives an impact force, the impact force within a certain range may be absorbed by the chassis 4, resulting in no damage to the knob 3 and the shaft 2. However, when the impact force exceeds a certain limit, the impact force may not be absorbed by the chassis 4, which may cause destruction of the knob 3 and the shaft 2.